Cuenta la Leyenda
by zelda kagamine
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo se juro un amor que fue destrozado por las guerras, siglos después sus destinos los vuelven a unir en medio de un caos y con la ayuda de sus amigos intentaran ser felices ¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

**Zelda: Hola gente.**

**Green: -mirándola mal-**

**Zelda: ¿Qué?**

**Green: No deberías de estar haciendo la tarea en vez de escribir.**

**Zelda: Se supone… pero nunca la hago XD**

**Green:-suspirando- como sea.**

**Red: …idiotas…**

**Green: Cállate.**

**Zelda: -ignorándolos- Bueno querida gente que lee esta historia, la otra vez mientras estaba viendo unas imágenes ¡BAM! Esta historia sé que ocurrió espero que les guste Red~chan~**

**Red: YuGiOh GX no le pertenece sino aun continuaría la seria y sería más apegada al manga.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Prologo: Cuenta la Leyenda.

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo existió un hermoso reino en el cual siempre estaba lleno de armonía y paz sin ninguna guerra y que sus reyes era muy queridos por todas las personas al ser amables y cuidar siempre de sus ciudadanos.

Pero la persona que más quería la gente del pueblo se trataba del príncipe que iluminaba los corazones de todos con su bella sonrisa y que jamás dejaba a nadie atrás.

Todos decían que ese príncipe era bendecido por los dioses pues el día de su nacimiento también fue el de la mejor cosecha, cuando dio su primera sonrisa los arboles estaban más verdes y cuando aprendió a hablar sus mercancías eran muy vendidas.

Todos querían al príncipe y el príncipe los quería a ellos.

Pero no todo podía ser bueno ya que aquellos rumores del príncipe bendito llegaron a los odios de otros reinos, algunos buenos que simplemente lo querían conocer y ser tocados por su hermosa presencia, pero también algunos crueles que lo querían para su propio beneficio y poder gobernar los demás reinos siendo los mejores.

Asi una guerra empezó unos atacaban y otros defendían pero tenían la misma idea presente: el príncipe.

Los reyes estaban preocupados por su querido hijo y lo que le quisieran hacer las personas no hacían más que preocuparse, hasta que a su castillo llego un príncipe de un reino aliado atractivo como ningún otro, valiente como jamás se le conoció a nadie y sobre todo con una bondad digna de alguien con el corazón puro; el príncipe era conocido como el heredero de las joyas y quien inclinándose ante los reyes proclamo:

-"Yo el príncipe de las joyas les juro reyes que nadie tocara a su hijo con la única y simple condición de que el despose conmigo cuando todo esto acabe"-

Al principio los reyes no sabían que decir pues querían lo mejor para su hijo pero tampoco querían comprometerlo con alguien a quien el no amara así que decidieron que sería mejor que su hijo le respondiera; cuando el joven príncipe llego donde se encontraba quien había jurado proteger no hizo más que ver si realmente sus intenciones eran buena y al saber que era así decidió hablar.

-"Joven heredero de las joyas, lo que me ha pedido no se lo puedo aceptar tan fácilmente, pero yo quisiera intentar conocerlo mejor… su corazón es puro y los espíritus me dicen que usted es alguien… interesante"-

El heredero de las joyas acepto y empezó a caminar junto con el príncipe a un hermoso jardín que parecía el mismo edén, decidieron sentarse en una fuente y empezar a hablar.

-"Y dignamente heredero de las joyas, ¿Cuál es su nombre y por qué se atribuye aquel título?"-

El otro simplemente sonrió antes de levantarse de su lugar y ponerse frente a el arrodillándose y tomando sumamente su mano causando un sonrojo en el otro chico –"Disculpe mis modales su majestad, mi nombre es Jehu y aquel título se atribuye a que tal y como usted ve los espíritus de los duelos que se crearon en Egipto, yo puedo verlos, mas sin embargo los que siempre me acompañan son unos especiales creados de las piedras más hermosas y puras… como usted"- beso el dorso de la mano aumentando el sonrojo –"¿Y usted joven príncipe me podría decir su nombre y él porque es tan preciado por las demás personas?"-

El príncipe dudo al principio pero al ver sinceridad en los ojos de Jehu decidió aceptar y hablo –"Mi verdadero nombre es Judai y así quiero que me digas de ahora en adelante"- simplemente se ganó una sonrisa más amplia –"Y tal y como usted lo dijo yo puedo ver los espíritus de duelo que se crearon en Egipto pero no solamente ellos, sino todos los demás del mundo, de las personas que no pudieron descansar en paz y vagan por la tierra… muchas personas creen que estoy loco por eso mismo pero esos espíritus son sabios y saben que es lo que debo de hacer por el bien de mi pueblo y de mí mismo"-

Jehu simplemente escuchaba y sonreía compresivamente pues le sucedía lo mismo a él, algunos pensaban que estaba enloqueciendo al hablar con personas que las demás personas no pueden ver, pero al conocer a Judai pensó que tal vez no era el único con ese potencial.

Después de aquella charla siguieron hablando de cosas más triviales y conociéndose más, al punto en el que Jehu supo que a Judai le gustaba estar al aire libre, junto con las demás personas del reino y conociendo a todos y que todos lo conocieran para tener confianza cuando el subiera al trono; en cambio Judai aprendió de Jehu que el prefería estar a solas y encerrado en la gran biblioteca de su reino aprendiendo una nueva historia que le gustaría vivir.

El tiempo paso y las guerras continuaban pero el amor empezó a nacer del príncipe Judai y el príncipe Jehu culminando en la más hermosas de las noches donde se entregaron mutuamente y se prometieron amor eterno y que al acabar todo eso ambos serian felices juntos.

Lastimosamente las cosas n sucedieron tal y como lo esperaban pues al día siguiente se le informo a Jehu que tenía que ir a una de las guerra más sangrientas existentes pues muchos de sus hombres estaban en peligro y que si las cosas continuaban igual los derrocarían y atacarían el reino de su amado, así que partiendo se despidió de Judai prometiendo volver para poder estar juntos, lamentablemente eso jamás sucedió…

Unas semanas después le llegó la noticia a Judai de que su amado había muerto en la guerra y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Lloro durante semanas, meses, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y murió de soledad y tristeza.

Las guerras terminaron pues a la única persona que todos querían ya hacia pereciendo en una lápida donde alguna vez platico por primera vez con su amado; pero lo que nadie sabe es que antes de morir Judai dijo sus últimas palabras.

-"¡Oh dioses! ¿Por qué me ha de pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué estoy obligado a sufrir por amor?"- se limpió las lágrimas y miro con tristeza la última carta que había recibido de Jehu –"SI lo que mi amado dice es verdad… ¡se los ruego! ¡Por favor hagan que nos volvamos a encontrar! Sé que no me queda mucho de tiempo y este es mi único deseo egoísta… deseo quedarme al lado de Jehu para siempre y jamás separarme de él... se… los… pido…"- sin soportar más soltó la carta y cerró los ojos para siempre.

La carta cayo lentamente al suelo donde logro mostrar lo que estaba escrito:

"_Al amor de mi vida: Judai._

_Lamento decirte esto, y sé que tal vez me odios pero no podre detener a este reino…_

_Sus soldados son muchos y más fuertes que mis tropas, ¡pero no me rendiré sin pelear! ¡Yo quiero que estés a salvo!_

_Solamente deseo que me cumplas una cosa… si logro reunirme contigo ya sea en esta vida o en cualquier otra prométeme que volveremos a estar juntos y que nadie nos separar… que nuestro amor será eterno, yo lo se así será._

_Lo siento pero ya tengo que marcharme a mi batalla final, pero espero que me mantengas en tus memorias porque de las mías jamás podre apartarte…_

_Recuerda que eres lo más preciado para mí y que nunca cambiara nada todos mis sentimientos que te confesé aquella vez bajo la luz de la luna, aun con mi nerviosismo y mis complejos de ser rechazado pude ser capaz de confesarte lo que siento y si lo pude una vez ten por seguro que en nuestra próxima vida será igual…_

_Te ama._

_Jehu._

El pueblo no podía creer que su amado príncipe partiera de este mundo siendo tan joven y lleno de vida prometiéndose sus más cercanos aliados, que volverían a reencarnar y esa vez seria diferentes, ambos estarían juntos sin importar lo que contara harían que sus queridos príncipes fueran felices.

Pasaron los años y los reinos fueron perdiendo poder y dominio hasta quedar en el olvido pero aun con el recuerdo intacto de esas promesas.

Muchos siglos después en el día del nacimiento del príncipe Judai; en uno de los hospitales una señora se encontraba dando a luz a dos pequeños niños, ambos de cabellos castaños tan idénticos pero diferentes a la vez, se los entregaron a su madre quien sonrió al ver esos ojos chocolate y los otros dorados.

-"Tu mi pequeño niño, serás alegre como el día pero valiente como ningún otro y tu nombre será Jaden"- nombro al de ojos chocolate quien sonrió al verla –"Y tu querido mío tendrás muchas sabidurías que ninguna otra persona podrá contener, aunque tu mirada sea neutral siempre sabrás contar con tu querido hermano"- hablo ahora al de ojos dorados quien veía todo de manera neutral pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras –"Ambos crecerán fuertes y poderosos, pero nunca olviden sus raíces…-"

La señora se quedó dormida con sus hijos en brazos quienes parecían mostrar lo que habían entendido lo que su madre les había dicho.

Ese día una nueva historia volvió a nacer, una que traería historias olvidadas y amores perdidos.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Zelda: Y ese fue el prólogo de la historia espero que les haya gustado.**

**Green: Si claro.**

**Red: -golpeándolo- Que la dejes en paz.**

**Green: -sobándose- ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARME! Que me crees que soy tu piñata.**

**Zelda: Pues lo parecer.**

**Green: Olvídenlo.**

**Zelda: Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Green: Si lo hay.**

**Zelda. –Mirándolo mal-**

**Red: Adiós~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zelda: ¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Red. Hola~**

**Green: Idiotas.**

**Zelda y Red: Cállate Green~**

**Green: Tks.**

**Zelda: Bueno lo prometido es deuda.**

**Green: Jamás prometiste nada.**

**Zelda: Lo sé, pero quería decirlo XD**

**Green: Ok ._.**

**Zelda: Bueno continuando aquí está el primer capítulo del fanfic y las aclaraciones Red~**

**Red: YuGiOh GX no le pertenece sino todo estuviera lleno de Spiritshipping.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 1.-**

Los años pasaron y los gemelos empezaron a crecer, aunque no tan felices como deseaba su madre.

Cuando apenas tenían cinco años de edad tuvieron un terrible accidente donde habían chocado su auto un sujeto en estado de ebriedad; fueron llevados rápidamente al hospital para ser atendidos.

La madre solamente sufrió unos cuantos golpes pero que sanarían rápidamente, el esposo solamente un brazo fracturado que en meses estaría como si nada, Haou solamente recibió un leve golpe en la cadera que con el paso del tiempo se iría.

Pero quien más sufrió el ataque fue Jaden quien estaba del lado del golpe, aunque por suerte no salió lastimado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, los vidrios de su ventana cayeron en sus ojos dañándolos gravemente y aunque los doctores intentaron hacer de todo no pudieron dejando al pobre niño de tan pocos años sin poder volver a ver dejando a sus padres completamente destrozados igual que a Haou quien había prometido protegerlo de todo siempre.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Jaden si podía ver, aunque no como la gente normal ya que ahora solamente podía ver a los espíritus tanto de duelo como de personas que no habían podido descansar en paz pero al pensar que lo crearían loco decidió quedarse callado con ese secreto solamente para él.

Y los años siguieron pasando y los gemelos creciendo, Haou ahora era más serio y posesivo con Jaden sin dejar a nadie más que él se acercara a lo que consideraba lo más preciado en su mundo; Jaden no decía nada pues estaba conforme con hablar con los espíritus que podía ver.

Cuando cumplieron 12 años Haou se interesó en un juego al que todos llamaban Duel Monster y después de varias suplicas logro que sus padre le compraran su primera baraja la cual era de héroes elementales.

Jaden también estaba interesado en el Duel Monster más sus padres no lo dejaban jugar por su estado permanente causándole mucha tristeza.

-"Lo sentimos hijo pero no podemos comprarte un mazo"- decía su padre.

-"¿Por qué no? A Haou si le dieron uno ¿Por qué a mí no?"- sin poder controlarse lloraba amargamente.

-"Solamente queremos lo mejor para ti hijo…"- hablo ahora su madre –"Piensa en que dirán los demás niños al intentar verte jugar ¡se burlaran de ti!"-

-"¡No me importa! Yo solamente quiero disfrutar del Duel Monster no agradarle a las demás personas"-

-"Lo siento hijo pero no lo tendrás y es el fin de esta conversación"-

Desde ese día Jaden no había vuelto a decir alguna palabra creándose una promesa de no hablar hasta el momento indicado; sus padres se preocuparon por la nueva actitud que había adoptado su hijo e intentaron de muchas formas hacer que volviera a hablar más jamás lo consiguieron, exceptuando una vez que Haou lo intento…

-"¿Por qué dejaste de hablas?"- pregunto al momento en que sus ojos dorados y nuestros como siempre se posaban en los que igual no mostraban nada desde el día del accidente –"Jaden por favor contesta"-

Pero Jaden no contesto y solamente se dignó a esperar que siguiera hablando.

-"No te das cuenta de lo preocupado que tienes a nuestros padres, aunque sé que es su culpa perdónalos… o al menor háblame a mí ¿sabes lo difícil que es no volver a oír tu voz? De saber que te tengo a mi lado"- sin soportar más Haou empezó a llorar como pocas veces lo hacía pero siempre ante la misma persona –"No quiero que hagas esto Jaden, quiero volver oírte, saber que estas a mi lado, sin que me mires y sin que me hables hace que me sienta solo…"-

Jaden solamente escuchaba mientras su corazón se oprimía cada vez más al saber cuánto daño le había hecho a su propio hermano quien no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado.

-"Lo siento…"- esas simples palabras hicieron que Haou dejara de llorar y lo mirara esperanzado –"Lamento haberte causado todo ese daño Onni-chan"-

-"No te lamentes de nada Jaden, sé que no fue tu intención todo esto, sé que te duele no ver y sobre todo sé que te dolieron las palabras de nuestros padres… me arrepiento de haberte defendido…"-

-"Esta bien Onni-chan sé que igual las cosas no hubieran cambiado, pero con saber que siempre me estarás apoyando las cosas serán mejor sin importar lo que me pase"-

-"Por supuesto que si tonto, nunca te dejare solo"-

-"Lo prometes"- Jaden mostro su dedo meñique.

-"Lo prometo"- Haou correspondió al gesto.

Pero nuevamente el destino no estaba a su favor…

Cuando cumplieron 15 años, Haou fue a presentar su examen para entrar a la prestigiada Duel Academy pero siendo siempre apoyado por su querido hermano quien lo animaba desde las gradas.

-"¡Vamos Haou sé que vas a ganar!"- gritaba Jaden quien a pesar de no poder ver, con ayuda de Kuriboh un espíritu de duelo que se lo había regalado un chico cuando choco con él se lo estaba contando completamente para que no perdiera ningún momento de la batallas –"Gracias Kuriboh sin ti no podría estar apoyándolo"-

-"Kuri"- dijo el pequeño espíritu.

Después de una gran batalla en la cual gano Haou por gran diferencia empezó a caminar de regreso con su hermano un poco preocupado por todo el tiempo separados cuando empezó a pensar.

-"_¿Pero que pasara cuando me valla la Duel Academy? Jaden tendrá que quedarse y entrar a otra escuela, eso significa… que por tres años no lo podre ver… no creo poder soportarlo…" _

Haou estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y terminó chocando con otra persona.

-"Hmn"- mascullo enojado Haou.

-"Sabes cuándo chocas con alguien deberías de pedir disculpas"- contesto la otra persona.

Haou no se dignó ni siquiera decir algo y se fue del lugar dejando a la otra persona enojada.

-"Tks, maldito"-

Aunque Haou logro oír eso decidió ignorarle, por el momento lo más importante era encontrar a su gemelo pues si instinto le decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder y espera que no sea nada malo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Green. ¿Ya te han dicho que eres cruel con tus personajes favoritos?**

**Zelda: Sip, pero no importa lo seguiré siendo para poner más trama :3**

**Red: Me está gustando la historia, ya quiero ver como harás el siguiente capítulo.**

**Green. Y cuando lo subirás.**

**Zelda: Sobre eso, intentare subir un capitulo cada semana siendo posiblemente entre Lunes y Martes que es cuando no sé porque tengo más imaginación y los capítulos fluyen más rápido.**

**Red: Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Green: Hasta dentro de una semana si Zelda quiere trabajar.**

**Zelda: Tks.**

**Red: Touche?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zelda: -escondiéndose atrás de Red- Hola**

**Green: ¡Hasta que te dignas aparecer!**

**Red: Déjala tiene sus razones**

**Zelda: De verdad lo siento, pero tuve muchos problemas como los exámenes semestrales y para mi mala suerte casi repruebo una materia así que tuve que estar estudiando mucho**

**Green: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

**Zelda: Perdón TToTT**

**Red: Bueno al menos ya tiene el capitulo**

**Zelda: Si, espero que les guste**

**Green: YuGiOh GX no le pertenece sino ya se hubiera secuestrado a Jaden**

**Red: Disfruten~**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 2.-**

Haou caminaba lo más rápido para llegar el lugar donde se encontraba Jaden, mientras él este sentía la mirada de alguien más por obvias razones no sabía de quien o quienes eran.

-"¿Sientes lo mismo que yo Kuriboh?"- susurro

-"Kuri"- asintió el pequeño monstruo de duelos.

-"¿Dónde está Haou? Quiero irme de aquí, esas miradas me dan escalofríos"- pensó el castaño intentando aparentar calma.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquellas miradas eran demasiado persistentes hasta que de un momento a otro dejo de sentirlas.

-"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!"-se cuestionó un poco asustado

-"¡JADEN!" –grito alguien

Al momento en que Jaden volteo recibió en abrazo, se sorprendió al principio, pero al notar de quien se trataba se tranquilizó y correspondió feliz al abrazo

-"Felicidades por tu victoria Haou" –sonrió Jaden

-"Gracias Jaden, no lo hubiera logrado sin los consejos que me diste"-

-"Eso no es verdad, ganaste porque eres el mejor"-

-"Jajaja si tú lo dices" –vio como Jaden hizo un tierno puche que lo hacía ver viola… adorable- "Fue gracias a el poder que hacemos juntos el cual nadie más ganara"- que sabias que harían esas palabras en el futuro

-"Ok, mejor vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre"-

-"De acuerdo"-

Asi el par salió con un Haou tranquilo de ver que su hermana estaba bien y sin ningún daño, pero no tomaron en cuenta de otra vez estaban siendo observados por un par de personas escondidos entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

-"Al parecer lo encontramos"- dijo uno de los sujetos

-"Asi es, el jefe se pondrá feliz de saberlo"- contesto el otro

-"Pronto todo empezara, el antiguo príncipe despertara y todo el mundo caerá en destrucción"-

-"Tal y como cuenta la leyenda… pero recuerda debemos tener cuidado pues aparte de su hermanito esta ese otro… su guardián…"-

-"Pero aún no lo conoce y nosotros nos encargaremos que no lo haga"- sonrió de manera maléfica

-"Jejeje por supuesto"-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano se encontraba el mismo chico que había chocado con Haou intentando encontrar a alguien pero su fastidio estaba ganando.

-"¿Qué pasa con esa cara Yohan? No me digas… ¡Te viste en un espejo!"-

Yohan se volteo encontrándose con un chico muy parecido a él, ambos poseían un buen físico resultado de todos los deportes que les gustan practicar, además de su cabello verde – azulino con la única diferencia en sus ojos pues mientras unos eran ambarino – rojizos los otros eran de un esmeralda brillante que en ese momento demostraban burla.

-"Cállate Johan"- grito exasperado

-"Ya tranquilo"- intento calmarlo –"Dime entonces que fue lo que te paso"-

-"Un estúpido choco conmigo"-

-"Aja ¿y?"-

-"Que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse y se fue"- acabo de contar mientras veía que el otro levantaba una ceja –"¿Qué?"-

-"No nada, eso solo…"-

-"Solo… di no te quedes callado ¡nunca lo haces!"-

Johan lo miro y decidió omitir el insulto que le acababa de hacer –"Uff, es que parecer mujer quejándote por una disculpa"- noto la mirada asesina del otro –"Y si me disculpas, creo que nuestra madre me está llamando"- salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras que era seguido de cerca por Yohan

-"¡En cuanto te alcance seré hijo único!"-

-"Eso ya lo veremos"-

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Zelda: Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Green: ¿No ibas a decir nada más?**

**Zelda: Oh cierto hasta que sirves de algo Green**

**Green: Tks**

**Red: -intentando ocultar su risa-**

**Zelda: Bueno ya salí de vacaciones así que ahora si podre subir más rápido los capítulos yei~**

**Red: Asi que nos verán más pronto**

**Zelda: Eso es todo bye~**

**Green: Adiós**

**Red: Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zelda: Bonjour~**

**Green: ¡MILAGRO!**

**Zelda: ¿Qué?**

**Green: Cumpliste y lo subiste un domingo**

**Zelda: Te golpearía pero estoy feliz**

**Red: Es por no tener internet desde el martes y que apenas hoy en la mañana regreso**

**Zelda: Si~ extrañe mi amado internet TToTT pero bueno otro capitulo **

**Green: YuGiOh GX no le pertenece**

**Red: Ahora habrá dos aclaraciones que vendrán abajo~**

**Zelda: Disfruten**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 3.-**

En un lugar con poca iluminación se encontraban las mismas personas que habían estado vigilando a Haou y Jaden mirando ahora a un ser que se encontraba frente a ellos

-"¿Y?" –cuestiono la sombra

-"Lo encontramos jefe, tal y como usted lo dijo se encontraba en ese lugar" –le contesto de uno de los sujetos mientras le entregaba unas fotos de los gemelos

-"Perfecto, pronto todo sucederá" –sonrio de manera macabra- "Marchense"-

Las dos personas se fueron de inmediato de lugar espetando nuevas ordenes.

De pronto una sombra más se hizo presento posándose bajo la única luz que entraba por ese lugar en una ventana demostrando ser una mujer por su larga cabellera.

-"Que le parece querida reina, pronto ustedes verán a su amado"-

-"Asi parece" –contesto al ver una foto de los gemelos juntos –"Pronto querido mio, pronto estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara incluso si tengo que desaparecerlos"- poso sus labios figurando un beso –"Judai"-

Mientras en otro lugar se encontraba Haou armando su equipaje pues al día siguiente partiría a la famosa y aclamada Duel Academy donde se quedaría en el dormitorio Obelisco al salir como uno de los mejores en cuanto a calificación y en el duelo siendo excelente en ambos, mas se bien interrumpido cuando la puerta de su habiatacion empezó a sonar

-"¿Quién?"-

-"Soy Jaden"-

-"Adelante"-

Jaden abrió la puerta y se sento en la cama de Haou(1) mientras su hermano simplemente se le quedaba mirando como esperando algo.

-"¿Qué sucede Jaden?" –preunto después de un tiempo

-"Nada solamente venia a visitarte, mañana será nuestra despedida asi que quiero pasar todo el tiempo que queda contigo" –contesto sonriendo sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano

-"Entonces que me sugieres"-

-"Cuentame un cuento" –dijo infantilmente

-"¿Eh?" –Miro el rostro de su hermano que se veía ilusionado –"De acuerdo ¿Cuál?"-

Jaden saco un libro de su espalda y se lo mostro a Haou quien simplemente suspiro redotado

-"Ya lo tenías planeado verdad" –Jaden simplemente asintió con la cabeza sacándole otro suspiro –"Bueno veamos el libro es… ¿otra vez este?"

-"Es mi favorito"-

-"Bueno tu libro favorito Yume Akuma(2)…

_Hace mucho tiempo existía un demonio, pero muy diferente a cualquier otro pues este era el más poderoso de todos…_

_Los demás demonios le tenían miedo pues pensaban que aquel ser era mucho más malo que ellos y que en cualquier momento los podría matar así que jamás se acercaban a él; lo que nadie sabía era que aquel demonio era alguien sumamente bondadoso y tierno que a pesar de ser tan poderoso no se creía capaz de matar a alguien_

_Ese poderoso demonio se llamaba Hime pues no era "él" sino "ella" _

_Hime siempre estaba triste pues jamás pudo tener ningún amigo y tampoco había podido conocer a alguien cercano a ella pues nació igual que los demás demonios: del odio de los humanos hacia otras personas_

_Los demás pensaban que tal vez ella por eso era muy poderosa por el odio de ser creador hacia alguien pero eso no explicaba porque era tan buena persona en realidad así que Hime decidió investigar su verdadera razón de nacimiento_

_Pasaron los años y jamás pudo saber por qué había nacido o mejor dicho creada causándole cada vez más y más dolor dentro de su ser…_

_Ella se encontraba en el mundo humano donde había mucha naturaleza y muchos animales donde parecía que todo estaba en calma; mientras lloraba su malestar escucho unas ramas moverse mas no se fue del lugar pues con sus poderes había logrado hacerse pasar por una humana, de entre las ramas y sombras salió un sujeto el cual vestía galantemente y muy joven como para estar solo pues aparentaba solamente unos diez años de edad, el niño al verla llorando se acercó preocupado a ella_

_-"¿Por qué estas llorando?" –pregunto con su tierna voz_

_Hime dejo de llorar por unos segundos para mirar al niño siendo cautivada desde un principio por su mirada pues demostraba una gran bondad_

_-"Por nada" –contesto con la voz quebrada_

_-"Ninguna persona puede llorar por nada y mucho menos alguien tan bonita como tú" –le tendió un pañuelo –"Sécate esas lagrimas pues la causa no merece tu dolor"-_

_Hime estaba sorprendida pues nadie nunca había hecho algo así por ella aunque después de unos segundos y aun dudosa acepto tomar el pañuelo que le ofrecía aquel niño _

_-"Gracias…" –se quedó sin saber que decir pues no sabía el nombre de aquella persona_

_El niño pareció notar eso empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso pero después contesto –"Yume, mi nombre es Yume"-_

_-"Que lindo nombre, aunque le queda a una mujer a ti te va perfecto" –exclamo el demonio_

_Yume simplemente le correspondió sonriéndole causando aún más alegría en Hime._

_Yume y Hime empezaron a platicar por mucho tiempo hasta que notaron que estaba por amanecer y ambos tenían que regresar a sus hogares prometiéndose volver a encontrarse cada noche de luna llena como la vez que se conocieron._

_Y así pasaron los años uno tras otro y los dos se seguían viendo en cada luna llena tal y como se lo habían prometido pero fueron cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco mal para Hime pues ella al ser un demonio nunca envejecía y seguía mostrándose como una joven de 15 años, más sin embargo Yume al ser un humano crecía demostrando ya tener la misma edad que ella llegando el momento que más odiaba._

_Nuevamente una luna llena llego y con ello la reunión de Yume y Hime, ambos se encontraban platicando hasta que Yume hizo una pregunta que dejo sin saber que decir a Hime._

_-"Oye Hime, si ya han pasado siete años desde que nos conocimos, porque nunca te vez diferente de edad cuando ya deberías de tener mínimo 20 años de edad" –cuestiono_

_Hime no sabía que hacer más recordó que Yume había estado con ella por tanto tiempo era justo decirle la verdad prometiéndole que en la próxima luna llena se lo contaría…_

_Una nueva luna llena apareció y con ello una nueva reunión, Hime estaba preparándose para contarle toda la verdad sobre su verdadero ser tal y como lo había planeado todo ese tiempo, Yume llego y le dijo que se sentara para decirle la verdad_

_-"Tienes razón con eso de que por más tiempo que pase es no puedo envejecer cuando te conocí tu tenías diez años y yo 15, ahora tú tienes esa edad pero yo no he cambiado para nada y la verdad es que… yo soy un demonio, solamente tengo permitido salir en la luna llena por eso solamente nos podíamos ver en esa época" –le mostro su verdadera forma que a pesar de todo no era espeluznante sino más bien enigmática –"Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de dejar de hablarme si quieres"-_

_Sin embargo Yume no se fue pues ya estaba sospechando hace tiempo de Hime contestándole que no le importaba el hecho de que no fuera humana ella seguía siendo su amiga y eso jamás cambiara._

_Nuevamente se hicieron los mejores amigos del mundo sin embargo Hime se enamoró de Yume sin pensarlo sabiendo que eso podría ser malo pues el amor de un demonio solamente trae desgracia de tras de su amado._

_Dos años más pasaron y las cosas cambiaron, una noche se enteró que Yume estaba enamorado de otra persona y al parecer esta le correspondía siendo amantes, mostro una sonrisa diciendo que estaba feliz por él aunque sufría por dentro._

_Cuando se enteró de quien era que Yume estaba enamorado hizo lo impensable, fue a otro reino donde lleno a los reyes con mentiras diciendo que si gobernaban su reino serían muy poderosos creyéndole ciegamente a ella; el amado tuvo que partir a esa guerra donde murió_

_Hime estaba feliz pues pensó que así Yume jamás se alejaría de ella… grande fue su desgracia al descubrirlo muerto de tristeza por la muerte de su amado_

_En ese momento Hime se dio cuenta de acababa de cometer el peor de sus errores pues por su causa acababa de morir su persona amada_

_-"Perdóname Yume, por favor" –suplicaba mientras tomaba la mano inerte de Yume y la acercaba a su rostro que se encontraba empañado en lágrimas –"No quería hacerte esto…"_

_Hime pensó que tal vez Yume podría renacer en una nueva vida como otros humanos de corazón puro así que acercándose a Yume le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marchó de lugar diciendo_

_-"Cuando vuelas a nacer, estaré a tu lado y jamás de dejare… no importa quien aparezca yo lo desapareceré para que estemos siempre juntos"-_

_Desde aquel día Hime está en busca de Yume lista para cumplir su promesa…_

-"Fin…" –Haou cerro el libro

-"Que hermosa historia no lo crees" –dijo Jaden quien se encontraba acostado en la cama de su hermano –"Me gustaría vivir algo así"-

Haou simplemente le miro y sonrió un poco –"Puede que si aunque quisiera evitar la parte donde tengo que morir"-

-"Cierto"-

-"Bueno vamos a dormir que mañana va a ser un día muy pasado para mí"-

-"Haou puedo dormir contigo esta noche"-

-"De acuerdo, pero solamente porque no nos veremos en mucho tiempo" –

Jaden se hizo a un lado y dejo que Haou se acostara también quedando rápidamente dormidos intentando recordar esos momentos cuando se separaran

El día había llegado, Jaden y sus padres se encontraban en el puerto despidiéndose de Haou quien ya partía a la Duel Academy usando desde muy temprano la chaqueta de su dormitorio pues su madre lo había obligado para tomarle unas cuantas fotos

-"No te metas en muchos problemas hijo" –dijo su madre viéndolo por última vez sacando otra foto

-"No te preocupes no hare nada malo" –contesto Haou tapándose la vista del flash –"_Creo" _–pensó

-"Espero que en tu regreso ya estés acompañado de una linda chica" –hablo su padre guiñándole un ojo

-"Nunca" –le contesto de la misma forma

-"Haou" –llamo Jaden –"Prométeme que me traerás algo cuando regreses"-

-"Aunque voy a una escuela y no de viaje… de acuerdo te lo primero"-

Jaden y Haou se dieron un abrazo de despedida al momento de escuchar la llamada para abordar despidiéndose también de sus padres para subir al barco, fijo una vez más su vista en su hermano quien se encontraba sonriendo oyendo algo que contaba su padre antes de entrar al barco

-_"Espero que estés bien Jaden…"_-

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Red: Otra historia triste**

**Green: Ya lo veía venir**

**Zelda: Es que es lo que mejor se me da :3 y las aclaraciones~**

**(1) Este principalmente lo explico por culpa de una amiga que lo leyó antes regañándome y diciéndome "¿Cómo diablos sabe dónde está la cama de Haou si no ve?" y pues eso es que Haou jamás ha cambiado su cuarto dejando todo siempre en la misma posición por si Jaden entra como estos casos**

**(2) Bueno… esto es más el significado que explicación, Yume significa sueño y Akuma al igual que Oni significa Demonio teniendo el cuento como título el sueño de un demonio **

**Red: Finito**

**Zelda: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Green: Si la quieren amenzar a muerte ya saben como **

**Red: Hasta la Próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda: -escondida detrás de Red (nuevamente) –Hola

Green: -preparando sus Pokemon para regañar –Tardaste nuevamente

Red: -sacando sus Pokemon para defenderla –Tiene sus motivos

Zelda: Exacto, bueno para empezar lamento haber tardado una semana más de lo debido pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, arreglar los regalos y todas esas cosas

Red: Y la otra cosa que tenías que decir

Zelda: Oh cierto, bueno como me encontraba jugando Pokemon X, por ello tenemos un nuevo invitado en los fanfics que hare, con ustedes: ¡XAVIER! Pero todos le decimos X

X: Mucho gusto en conocerlos –sonriendo tiernamente-

Zelda: ¿Verdad que es lindo?

Red: Bienvenido X

Green: Hola X

X: Gracias chicos

Green: Bueno también a los comentarios

**How should I feel: **sobre más que amor fraternal quiero dejarlo en incógnita ya que eso me ha dado una buena idea en un futuro

Zelda: Bueno X por favor~

X: De acuerdo, YuGiOh GX no le pertenece si fuera así no estaría aquí sino siguiendo con la serie y creando una nueva película

Red: La única aclaración esta abajo

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Capítulo 4.-**

-Me quiere… no me quiere... –

La misma chica se encontraba desojando una flor de color azul esparciendo los pétalos a su alrededor pero sin importarle a ella

-"Me quiere… no me quiere…" -termino triste viendo el ultimo pétalo caer al suelo mientras sus ojos mostraban pequeños signos de lágrimas –"Judai no me quiere"-

Empezó a sollozar hasta que una nueva rosa esta vez de color rojo se poso frente a ella, la miro por unos segundos antes de mirar quien era la persona que se la entregaba, una chica igual que ella notándose únicamente por su largo cabello ondulado

-"¿He…hermana?" –cuestiono

-"Ten, prueba de nuevo y veras que esta vez él te amara" –sonrió tiernamente

La chica simplemente se limpió las lágrimas y tomo la flor volviendo a su infantil juego

-"Me quiere… no me quiere…" -los pétalos empezaron a caer uno por uno –"Me quiere… no me quiere… ¡me quiere! ¡Hermana, él me quiere!" –grito

La otra chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole tiernamente viendo como aún continuaba gritando de la felicidad –"Él quiere a todos, me hare que solamente me ame a mi"- susurro sin que la oyera nadie mas

Mientras tanto con Haou; él se encontraba plácidamente leyendo en su habitación la cual era muy grande y espaciosa como a le gustaba, solamente que tenía un pequeño inconveniente

-"Tks maldito, juro que me las pagara" –hablo mirando ferozmente el libro que tenía entre sus manos el cual se titulaba "El Arte de la Guerra" recordando cierto incidente que había sufrido algunas horas antes

**Flash Back**

Haou se encontraba bajando del barco el cual ya había abordado la gran y famosa Duel Academy, estaba metido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho preocupaciones

_-¿Y si le paso algo malo a Jaden? ¿Si se lastima? ¿Si lo molestan en la escuela? –_se cuestionaba a cada momento

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que nuevamente choco con alguien

-"Oh lo siento, no me fije por donde iba" –dijo la persona con la que choco

-"No importa, yo tampoco estaba muy atento que digamos" –contesto Haou mirando por primera vez a la persona con la que había chocado quedando un poco confundido

-"¿Sucede algo?" –pregunto la persona al notar la insistente mirada de Haou

-"No, nada, solamente que te pareces mucho a otra persona que había visto antes"-

-"Otra persona… ¡ah! Ya sé, viste a mi hermano Yohan" –le dijo

-"¿Tu hermano?"-

-"Si, mi hermano, somos muy parecidos teniendo como única diferencia el color de ojos a pesar que él sea un año mayor que yo (1)"-

-"Ah, ya veo"-

Y como si fuera invocado en ese momento apareció Yohan quien estaba cargando su maleta y la de su hermano

-"¡Hey Johan!" –Llamo a su hermano –"Ven por tu maleta o que crees que soy ¿tu sirviente?"-

-"Perdón Yohan, es que me entretuve con algo"-

-"Si claro" –dijo acercándose más y notando la presencia de Haou mirándolo ferozmente –"…Tu"-

-"Tu" –repitió Haou

-"Eres el mocoso ese que choco conmigo y no me pidió disculpas" –

-"Y tu eres ese estúpido que se queja como mujer por una simple disculpa" –contraataco Haou ganándose una risa por parte de Johan

-"Te lo dije" –susurro obteniendo como respuesta una mirada asesina

-"Mujer pareces tú, te vez demasiado delicado para ser hombre"-

Y así empezó una guerra de insultos y sobre nombres por parte de ambos mientras llamaban la atención de los demás alumnos que aún se encontraban bajando del barco creándose un tumulto alrededor de ellos hasta que Yohan dijo algo que declararía la guerra.

-"Tks, yo no sé qué hago peleando con un mocoso que se ve demasiado débil" –sonrió con soberbia

Eso encendió algo dentro del interior de Haou, él podía soportar muchas cosas pero había solamente tres que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas:

1.- Meterse con Jaden

2.- Que le quiten el collar que le regalaron cuando tenía cinco años

3.- Que le llamen débil

El rostro de Haou se tornó sombrío y tétrico causando que toda la gente a su alrededor se alejaran lo más posible –"Escúchame bien"- su voz sonaba igual de tétrica pero ni Johan ni Yohan retrocedieron aunque el menor se sentía un poco nervioso –"Jamás se te ocurra volver a decirme así o me las pagaras… ¿entendido?"-

Yohan estaba a punto de decir algo que seguramente sería malo al notar la expresión de soberbia que tenía pero Johan logro ser más rápido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras se inclinaba levemente ante Haou

-"Siento mucho la conducta de mi hermano" –hablo calmadamente –"Perdónalo es que está acostumbrado a que las personas hagan lo que él quiere"-

-"Como digas" –contesto simplemente Haou marchándose

**Fin Flash Back**

-"_Bueno al menos el hermano de ese idiota se ve buena persona_"-

Llamo su atención la melodía de Silent Hill proveniente de su celular haciéndole notar que ya era muy tarde y debía dormirse, el día siguiente iba a ser agotador

Se puso su piyama y se acostó mirando hacia su dirección izquierda donde acostumbraba dormirse Jaden

-"_Tan solo… Jaden…"_-

Mientras nuestro castaño favorito se encontraba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana antes de suspirar.

-"Kuri"–

-"¿Qué sucede Kuriboh?"-

-"Kuri, Kuri"-

-"Oh, no te preocupes estoy bien solamente necesito acostumbrarme a estar sin Haou" –sonrió tristemente

-"_No deberías de estar triste__"-_se escuchó un susurro

Jaden miro a todos lados intentando encontrar al causante de aquello sin tener resultado

-"_¿Puedes oírme?" –_volvió a decir aquella voz

-"Si, ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste?"-

-"_Bueno… yo siempre he estado contigo aunque jamás habías podido verme u oírme hasta hoy, ¿Quién soy? No lo sé, no sé nada sobre mí ni siquiera mi nombre"-_

-"¿Qué eres? No te puedo ver pero si oír"-

_-"__Eso es un poco difícil de explicar, sé que no puedes ver por el accidente que tuviste años atrás y que solamente puedes ver a los espíritus de duelo lo que hace obvio que no me veas, pero tampoco tus padres o hermano han podido hacerlo por lo que tampoco soy humano"-_

-"Eso quiere decir que eres…un f-fan-tas-ma" –dijo un poco asustado

_-"__No podría decirse tampoco eso, pero digamos que queda mejor ese apodo que cualquiera de los demás"__-_

-"¿No vas hacerme daño?"

-"_¡Por supuesto que no! Es más durante todo este tiempo que he estado con ustedes les he salvado varias veces la vida"__-_

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"_Asi es, recuerdas aquella vez que te perdiste en la ciudad y no encontrabas a tu hermano"__ –_Jaden asintió con la cabeza –"_Yo te fui guiando hasta que lo encontraste preocupado"__-_

Jaden recordó ese día, había estado asustado pensando que jamás podría volver ver a su hermano y su familia hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba guiando por alguna parte y se detenía al momento de escuchar los gritos de Haou llamándole

-"Asi que fuiste tú"-

_-"__Asi es, ahora por favor no te pongas triste después de tanto tiempo ayudante ganaste mi cariño y me lastima verte en ese estado"__-_

-"De acuerdo" –sonrió –"Pero aún tengo varias preguntas que hacerte"-

_-"__Tendrán que ser después, ya es tarde y tienes que irte a dormir, sino mal recuerdo mañana tienes clases así que debes de descansar"-_

-"Pero…" –suspiro –"De acuerdo"-

Jaden se puso su piyama y se fue a dormir siendo observado por aquella presencia que lo acunaba con suaves tonadas de cuna, no sabía de donde había salido aquello pero le gustaba hacerlo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Zelda: Y dime X que te pareció

X: -sonriendo moemente (?) Me gustó mucho ya quiero saber mas

Zelda: ¡MOE! –saltándole encima

Red: Las aclaraciones:

Yohan es un año mayor que los demás porque se tiene planeado algo muy interesante que utilizar esto para el futuro

Green: Eso es todo

Todos: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
